Who Knew?
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: Songfic PAZL Who Knew by P!nk, dedication, but not to anyone on FanFiction. Sad... T.T based on a real life expeirence, except, we nvr kissed and met again... T.T no summary inside or out. review please...


**I don't own anything. The song, the show... nothing.**

**Zoey: 14  
Paul: 15**

**Read the lyrics to the song, Who Knew by P!nk. sad song... T.T**

**~!#$%****^&*()_+**

Zoey Bruno opens up white as snow doors and walks on to the balcony that was connected to her room.

Three years ago, Zoey moved from Snowpoint, Sinnoh to Goldenrod, Johto.

One song came to her mind.

She grasped the railings tighter and sang, not caring who heard her,

**_"You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right"_**

She thought about that verse. She had a close friend she had to leave behind. He'd said they'd be friends forever.

But she wanted to be more then friends and so did he.

They'd loved each other dearly. She continued,

_**"If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew"**_

Plenty of people warned them about having to part. But she wouldn't have of it and neither would he.

Why did they have to part? Because her mother just HAD to move away from their home.

_**"Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything"**_

They'd kept in touch for the first year, but they grew different and probably weren't even friends anymore.

She do anything to just see him again.

**_"When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew"_**

She felt near tears. And they did escape her eyes. At a rapid pace, too.

_**"Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened"**_

She struggled to sing anymore.

She didn't notice the door open as she finished the song best she could,

_**"If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out"**_

She clenched her fists and wanted to sceram,

_**"Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again"**_

They'd shared a good bye kiss before she went on the boat that was headed for Johto.

**_"And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew"_**

She finished and dropped to her knees, sobbing. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried uncontrollably.

"My god, Paul. I miss you..." She screamed.

Someone put their hand on her shoulder.

Standing there was exactly the person she'd been singing about...

Paul.

She stood up and faced him.

Was he really there or was her mind playing tricks on her?

She knew he was there when she went to hug him, he hugged back. She cried into his shoulder.

"Zoey, sh..." he soothed, stroking her hair gently.

"Paul, I missed you so, so much." She cried.

"I missed you, too." He said.

"Please don't go." She sobbed.

"You know I have to."

"I don't want you to go. I'll miss you too much again." Tears were pouring out harder.

"Hey, I'll always be here," He held her at arms length, "You know that. Like you said, I'll visit you in your sleep."

She wiped her eyes and nodded her heads.

Then, he drew her into another hug. She hugged back, holding more tears from falling.

"I'm gonna miss you." Zoey said, looking up at him.

"Sh... Its alright..." Paul leaned down into her to kiss her. She mimicked his actions.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They massaged each other's mouths lovingly.

When they separated, Paul said, "I have to go, but cherish that until we meet again."

"Paul, I love you. I always have." She said, her voice muffled from buring her head in his chest.

"I love you, too. And I also always have. I have to go now," He pulled away from her. He tapped her chin and said, "Never forget me?"

She could see that he was near tears also. They walked downstairs and to the front door where Paul's parents were waiting for him.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Zoey said.

"Guess so." Paul replied.

Without thinking they'd pulled each other into another tight hug. When they parted, Paul walked down the driveway and got into the car.

As they pulled away, Paul saw Zoey break out into tears and drop to her knees.

"Who knew..." She muttered.

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N I wrote this in honor of my best friend. I miss him so, so much. When I wrote this, I started crying because we were like Paul and Zoey... in love... :( I miss you, Josh. I know you'll never read this... But I miss you...**

**I wrote this a while ago and I still cried a bit when I reread it. I cried when I heard this song. Anyway, review even though it stinks.**


End file.
